A pergunta de Kisami
by Nekozawa Lavi Za
Summary: quando uma pergunta é sériamente discutida, pode levar a grandes revelações... POR FAVOR, LEIAM! Ta bem legal! Deixem Reviws!Oneshot já respondendo a pergunta da Lili-ACPCHE, que me deixou feliz deixando um reviw! *-*


Akatsuki em:

Akatsuki em:

A pergunta de Kisami

Os Akas estavam, ingenuamente sentados no sofá vendo a novela das 20:00 (8D) quando começa a propaganda e o Kisami resolve puxar assunto:

Kisami: A quanto tempo vcs num comem ninguém?

Todos encaram Kisami com uma cara de dementes

Kakuzu: Hm... '_Meu deus, isso me fez lembrar que faz 10 anos que eu não como ninguém!! Que vergonha...' _Não muito tempo!! '_Como eu sou mentiroso!'_

Deidara: Por que a pergunta Kisami, un?

Kisami: Sla, curiosidade xD

Itachi: ¬¬

Kisami: Acho que o Itachi não faz tanto tempo...

Itachi todo se achando: Mas claro, tenho todas as mulheres aos meus pés!

Konan: Não tem não!!¬¬- veia na testa

Kisami: Na verdade, não é por isso, é que como tu é gay, deve trabalhar em um bordel né...

Itachi: Hora seu!!- se possui e pega a mesinha do lado do sofá- Tu morre hoje!!- atira a mesinha em Kisami que fica inconsciente estatelado no chão

Konan: Calem a boca, a novela começou!- vira para frente e fica vidrada na TV

Todos ficam imobilisados assistindo a novela

Novamente, começam os comerciais

Kisami volta a vida: Argh, Itachi seu biba, eu te mato algum dia!!- toca na cabeça que tem um "galo" maior do que o vaso de porcelana da mesinha que o atingiu (mais ou menos uns 30 cm)

Todos: ¬¬

Kisami se levanta: Continuando, vcs podem responder a minha pergunta?

Todos: NÃO!!

Kisami: Pq?

Konan: Pq isso é uma coisa muito pessoal nossa...

Itachi: Pq tu não fala a quanto tempo tu não come alguém antes da gente hein Kisami??- sorrizinho maligno

Deidara: É Kisami, já que ta tão interessado, pq tu não começa falando?

Kisami: Falem vcs primeiro!

Itachi e Deidara: Fala tu!!

Kisami: Vcs!!

Itachi e Deidara: Tu!

Kisami: Vcs!!

Itachi e Deidara: Tu!

Kisami: Vcs!!

Itachi e Deidara: Tu!

Sasori começa a se irritar

Kisami: Vcs!!

Itachi e Deidara: Tu!

Kisami: Vcs!!

Itachi e Deidara: Tu!

Sasori se levanta surtando: CHEGA!!

Kisami, Itachi e Deidara olham para Sasori assustados

Sasori: Só pra vcs pararem de falar eu digo a quanto tempo eu não como alguém!!

Todos menos Konan: xD

Konan: Depois ele fala, agora calem a boca que a novela começou!

Todos viram para Konan que esta vidrada na TV

Homens: Mulheres...

Konan: Homens...

Todos: ¬¬- veia na testa

Acaba a novela e começa o BBB 8D (N.A.B. –Nota da Autora Baka- eu sei que o BBB ta no final, mas fica bunitinhu eles verem o BBB pq a Baka aki gosta do BBB!!)

Kisami: Continuando...

Tobi com os olhinhos brilhando: Falar Sasori, falar a quanto tempo não comer alguém!!

Deidara: Sim, fala Sasori-danna!!

Kakuzu e Hidan: Issu!! .

Sasori: Pois bem…

Deidara_: 'Só velho fala "pois bem"...'_

Sasori: Eu não como ninguém a um ano e meio, pronto! Eu não morri né!

Todos: O.O

Konan: Mas tu é muito gato, não deve ser por falta de opção! :3

Sasori: Pois é...

Pein fica com cara de emburrado com ciuminhu, ui, que kawai!!

Kakuzu: Quem aki ta carente de sexo?

Todos até o Tobi (N.A.B.- o Tobi tb é gente né??) levantam as mãos

Deidara: Mas o Pein tem a Konan e a Konan tem o Pein!

Konan atira a mesa em Deidara

Pein com olhar malicioso para Konan e para as pernas dela: _'Interessante, até que o loirinho falo uma coisa certa... MUAHAHAHA!! Cadê o jornal? Preciso de papel!!'_

Konan vira para Pein e nota a cara de tarado olhando para as pernas dela: Negato! Que cara é essa pras minhas pernas?? /

Homens menos Pein: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!

Pein desvia o olhar das pernas de Konan: Hm? Que que eu fiz?

Konan: ¬¬

Deidara: Amor é divino... Sexo é animal...- cantando uma musiquinha que eu não me lembro de quem é mas tem uma parte que é assim- Amor é bossa nova, Sexo é carnaval!! Un! XD

Itachi: Voltando ao assunto principal, o Sasori já disse Kisami, agora é tua vez!- cara maligna

Tobi: É Kisami, falar!!

Kisami: Só depois que o Tobi falar!!

Todos olham para Tobi, menos Konan e Pein que tão tendo uma D.R (Discutindo a Relação xD)

Tobi: Só responder na presença do advogado de Tobi!

Deidara: Eu que te disse isso!!

--FLASHBACK--on--

Tobi: Sempai, responder!!

Deidara: Só respondo na presença de um advogado! Un

--FLASHBACK--of--

Todos menos Tobi e Deidara: ¬¬

Hidan: Ta, Tobi, fala, a quanto tempo tu não come ninguém?

Tobi: Hm...

Todos brilham os olhinhos!

Tobi fala baixinho: 2 anos...

Todos: Repete, a gente não ouviu!

Tobi: Mas tobi não repetir, tobi falar, mas não repetir!

Todos: ¬¬

Tobi: 3

Itachi: Ta, tua vez Kisami, agora tu não tem escapatória!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!- sorriso maligno

Deidara olha para traz onde estavam Konan e Pein: Ueh? Cadê a Konan e o Pein??

Todos se olham

Sasori: Será?

Kakuzu: Talvez...

Kisami: Que bom que eu puxei assunto...

Todos: É...

Itachi: Vamo comer alguma coisa?

Deidara: Mulher ou cumida?? XD

Itachi: Cumida, vai ser difícil achar alguma prostituta livre a essa hora

Kakuzu: Ainda mais 8 prostitutas!

Todos: Pois é...

Todos se levantam, e vão comer xis na barraquinha da esquina!! 8D

Na barraquinha de cachorro-quente

Kisami: Sera que eles tão, sabe?

Itachi: Certeza!

Sasori: Pois é...

Kakuzu, Hidan, Tobi e Zetsu fazem sim com a cabeça

Todos olham para o lado e vêem Deidara com um explosivo na mão

Deidara: ART IS A BANGGGGGGGGGGGG!!

Fim


End file.
